Two wells, one secret
by Kagome-Ann-Saturn
Summary: Anne and Kagome are roommates who both travel back to feudal japan. It is a big secret SessAnne IK better story then summary. Rating may go up
1. a new roommate

Chapter1 A New Roommate  
  
It was snowing relentlessly, and the University was completely quiet. Two o'clock on a Sunday was not that time to expect excitement. Anne sat alone in her dorm room. She idly played internet games while listening to a special CD. As she clicked her way through a loosing battle, someone knocked on her door.  
  
'I wonder who that could be. It's Sunday for goodness sakes.' The interruption didn't anger her; in fact, she was glad to have human contact. As she walked toward the door, she put her emotionless mask on. Anne opened the door and was startled to see her hall Director standing next to a foreign exchange student, her surprise however only flickered across her eyes for a second. Both interrupters smiled at Anne, and looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
A harsh, cold wind blew through the hall causing Anne to shudder. She smiled back at her guests. "Please come in. The wind is like a knife! Would either of you like some coffee?"  
  
The director shook her head, but the student smiled at the thought of warmth. Anne smiled back and set about fixing a pot for her guest. While she worked she both observed and was observed.  
  
~~~Ann's point of view~~~  
  
'That girl is very quiet, but at the same time she is so warm and loving. I feel that we could be good friends. I mean look at her; her eyes are roaming over my room taking in every aspect. I hope she doesn't think that it is a horrible mess. I know I'm not the neatest person, but the bed is always made and I just took the trash out. I should have cleaned off the desk too!' Anne contemplated her nearly flawless room. The coffee pot beeped, and she poured a cup for her guest before pouring one for herself. As she handed her the cup, Anne systematically noted her long raven hair, slender form, and emotion filled eyes. Anne offered her couch to the director and the chair to the student. Anne took the bed, and looked at the director waiting for her to explain the visit.  
  
~~~Normal point of view~~~  
  
"Anne. I'm not sure if we've ever actually met before, but I'm your Hall Director. My name is Terri Hamilton." She paused and Anne mumbled something that resembled "pleased to meet you". Ms. Hamilton nodded and then continued. "Ordinarily we have a surplus of rooms, but not this year. In fact every room is occupied. Kagome," she indicated the student sipping her coffee "is an exchange student from Japan. She had been living with a host family, but they had to move suddenly. The University has agreed to let her stay on campus."  
  
Anne assessed the situation, and frowned. This girl was very interesting, and she wanted to get to know her more. But she liked her privacy, and she had a sinking feeling that she was about to get a roommate.  
  
Ms. Hamilton continued, bracing herself for a fight. "Anne, ordinarily I would respect your wish to have your own room, but you are the only girl without a roommate." Anne sighed. Mistaking her sigh to be one of protest, Ms. Hamilton tried to persuade her, "You will of course get a refund of the difference in price."  
  
"Feh! I don't care about thee money that much!" Anne stood up and looked at Kagome. "How much stuff do you have? I'll help you bring it in, but first I must rearrange my drawers." Kagome stared at Anne as she started to move her shorts into the drawer with Jeans. Then Anne took her T-shirts out of the bottom drawer and hung them in her closet. "So that gives us both two drawers and a full closet each..."  
  
Ms. Hamilton got up, and left the two girls to work out living arrangements. She went outside to the car and pulled out the three suitcases that were Kagome's. Two were medium sized and on rollers. The third was a small duffle; and, all three were hunter green. They were a matching set and a 'going away' present that Kagome had gotten from her mother. Ms. Hamilton was surprised that the girl had packed so little, but was glad that she didn't have to carry more.  
  
~~~After Ms. Hamilton left~~~ ~~~Anne's point of view~~~  
  
Kagome looked at her new roommate. This girl did not show emotion. 'Why does she remind me of Sesshomaru?' Kagome watched her move her clothes out of the second and fourth drawers, and then watched her remove her pillows from the top bunk. Kagome instinctively liked her, but was startled to see so many similarities between her new roommate and Inuyasha's brother.  
  
~~~Normal point of view~~~  
  
"Kagome do you mind the bed's being bunked? Or do you want half of the room to yourself?" Kagome was started to hear her name said so coldly, and that was another thing that surprised her. Was Anne going to start calling her 'wench' or 'human' just as Sesshomaru did?  
  
"Anne, I appreciate your willingness to give up your privacy. And because of that kindness I'll accept whatever set up you like. I don't mind bunk beds, so please set up the room however you want. Please do not let me change anything you like." She looked up at Anne with her sapphire eyes, and Anne couldn't help but like her.  
  
Anne was startled by her roommate's trust, kindness, and understanding. In fact Kagome was the first person to confuse Anne. 'Why is she being so kind? She has every right to want to change my room; instead, she would take the floor if I gave her that. I must speak the Sesshomaru about her. Didn't he say that his brother's wench's name was Kagome? Oh well, that will just have to wait for next weekend.' Anne smiled at her new roommate. "Well as you see I have turned the beds into a makeshift four poster bed. If you don't mind having top bunk, I would appreciate keeping the curtains around my bed."  
  
Kagome had indeed noticed the curtains and really like the idea. She had no problem with top bunk, and then thought about the desks. "No Anne, I would be more then happy to have the top bunk. My one complaint about the room is that you are using both desks. Is there any way that I might use one of them?"  
  
Anne nodded and thought about this situation. She had used both desks together, so that she could have a long working surface. Now, however, this other girl clearly needed one of them. She sighed, and started to think of how she was going to live with limited workspace. But just then Kagome got an idea.  
  
"Anne, before you start pulling your computer apart, consider the dresser." Anne looked at it and saw what Kagome meant.  
  
"It is the same height as the desks!" Anne said almost gleefully, although she quickly hid the emotion. Kagome noticed the restraint, and noted that she wasn't as cold as Sesshomaru. "Do you mind that I use the top of our dresser for my personal work space?" Kagome shook her head and helped Anne move the furniture about.  
  
Ms. Hamilton came back to find that both girls were seated on the bottom bed, and chatting happily. She also noticed that the room had been rearranged. The beds were still bunked, and against the left wall. On the back wall, under the window, was the long desk which Anne had used. However, instead of using the spare desk, she used the dresser top. Where the dresser had been at the end of the bunked beds was the other desk. The couch was still against the right wall.  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw the director come in with her things. "Anne, I have the perfect finishing tough for this room." Anne raised an eyebrow. What 'finishing touch' could be in those suitcases? They looked barely big enough to carry clothes, sheets, blankets, pillows, and school supplies.  
  
The director excused herself, and left the girls to unpack Kagome's things. She walked out of the room with a feeling that she had picked the perfect roommate for that silent, but loving girl.  
  
Kagome knew exactly where she had packed everything and within seconds pulled out a hand woven rug. 'Kaede will be so pleased to know that I'm using her rug' thought Kagome. Anne looked at the offering, and nearly let out a gasp. She had opened up and started talking with Kagome once they had finished moving things around, but she wasn't going to tell Kagome her deepest secret.  
  
Anne had nearly let her secret slip when she recognized the time period that the rug came from. 'Sesshomaru has several just like it in his castle' she thought. However she just smiled (which she didn't do very often) "Why Kagome, it matches my color scheme perfectly!" However Anne was deep in thought. 'Could that be a family heirloom? She is from Japan after all. It is odd though that her name is Kagome and she had things from over five hundred years ago.'  
  
They spread the rug out on the floor, and then started putting the clothes away. Anne never again lost control; however, she was mentally compiling a list of questions to ask Sesshomaru this weekend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok everyone, what do you think? Anne is a character of my own creation. At first i wanted to have her be a lot like me, but I'm anything but emotionless. I think I'm going to just sort of let this story write itself. I have started writing chapter 2 and hope to update soon, but I'm working on two stories at once. I may not update as soon as you might like, but please understand that on top of two stories, I'm taking 18 hours this semester. Anyway enough about me! Please review! I'll even take flames, because they are also helpful. 


	2. Where is she from? Back in the Feudal E...

Anne had nearly let her secret slip when she recognized the time period that the rug came from. 'Sesshomaru has several just like that in his castle' she thought. However she just smiled (which she didn't do very often) "Why Kagome, it matched my color scheme perfectly!" Anne was deep in thought. 'Could that be a family heirloom? She is from Japan after all. It is odd though that her name is Kagome and that she has things from over five hundred years ago.'  
  
They spread the rug out on the floor, and then started putting the clothes away. Anne never again lost control; however, she was mentally compiling a list of questions to ask Sesshomaru this weekend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ On with chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Where is she from? Back in the Feudal Era!  
  
Kagome looked about her room from her perch on the top bunk, and sighed from a mix of emotions. 'I've always wanted to be an exchange student. So why am I so lonely? I miss Momma and Souta, but why do I wish I could see Inuyasha. He made his choice, and I hope that Kikyo can make him happy.' As she recalled her last meeting with Inuyasha, she broke into tears. But she quickly stopped when she noticed that Anne had walked into the room.  
  
Anne stared at her upset roommate, and she was completely confused. 'She is always so cheerful,' thought Anne, 'so I wonder why she is crying now? Does she miss her home in Japan?' Anne merely smiled at Kagome, and walked over to her desk. The two had gotten along splendidly these last few days, and part of Anne wanted to stay. However, she had too many questions to not go and see Sesshomaru. Sighing she looked up at her new roommate, and gathered her resolve.  
  
Feeling eyes upon her, Kagome looked at Anne. "Is there something I can do for you?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
Anne shook her head. "Kagome, I always go visit my family on the weekends. So you will be on your own for the next couple of days. Kagome glanced at her watch and noted that is was quarter after three. Anne had just gotten back from her last class, and obviously intended to leave soon.  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding, and secretly wished that she could go home to her family. She moved so that she could dangle her feet over the edge of the bed and chat with Anne as she packed. Her years of fighting along side of Inuyasha taught her to notice everything, and therefore Kagome carefully noted every item that went into Anne's bag. Toothbrush, hairbrush, two pairs of earrings, a necklace, one pair of socks, a rather tight pair of jeans, two spaghetti-strap shirts, one pair of underwear, one bra, one pair of socks, a sweater, a night gown, and a snickers candy bar. She was surprised that Anne was only packing supplies for one more day, when she would need two days worth of clothes.  
  
Anne smiled as she rummaged through her closet. 'I want to pick out the sexiest outfit I can' thought Anne. She was thinking about Sesshomaru, and wanted to look her best. She finally decided on tight, low-cut, black slacks; brown boots that only rose to her ankle, but still covered by her slacks; and a low cut brown shirt. In Kagome's opinion, the outfit accented Anne's long brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Once done changing Anne, grabbed her coat, smiled, and waved farewell to her roommate. As soon as she was outside, Anne put the coat on, and ran behind the building.  
  
She ran for fifteen minutes, but stopped when she reached an old shack. In truth, it was an old green house that had been built around a well, but when the well mysteriously went dry it became too expensive to maintain. She pulled open the door, and immediately a pair of big strong arms knocked her over. Anne, recognized them as belonging to Sesshomaru, and so she playfully wrestled with him in the snow. But after a few minutes she decided to be serious.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I must talk to you, but would feel safer doing it in your time." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I agree. Yours is far too cold for this time of year!" She grinned, but was not in the mood to explain to him about geographical differences. He got off of her, and helped her to her feet. Doing so, he couldn't help but notice her nice body and the form-fitting outfit that accentuated it.  
  
Side by side, they walked to the well within the abandoned greenhouse. He grabbed Anne, and carrying bridal style, he jumped into the well. A blue light surrounded them, and they landed safely in feudal Japan.  
  
Again, in one bound, Sesshomaru carried Anne out of the well. It was windy, and Anne nuzzled against his chest to try and stay warm. Sesshomaru smiled down at the girl that had stolen his heart, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He carried her into the castle, up the stairs, and into his room. He laid her down on his bed, and nuzzled against her subdued form. He was content to just feel her form lying next to him. Soon he too fell asleep. He and Anne both dreamed the same thing.  
  
~~~dream~~~  
  
"Daddy! Mommy!" Two children, one girl and one boy, who were playing in the garden ran towards Sesshomaru and Anne. They were Inu-youkai, and looked like their parents. The older, and boy, had his father's hair and eyes, but had his mother's round face. The girl was just the opposite.  
  
As they ran toward their mother, Sesshomaru stepped forward and guarded her. He chuckled as children collided with him. "Hey! Hey! Calm down now! You know that your mom is pregnant. Be gentle." The girl gingerly took her mother's hand, and they headed toward a stream.  
  
As Anne sat down, Sesshomaru unfolded a blanket and placed it on the ground. Just then a servant came and unloaded a basket full of food. The picnic was delicious, and everyone enjoyed the beautiful day outside.  
  
~~~end dream~~~  
  
Sesshomaru growled as he opened his eyes. 'Why did it have to be a dream?' He rolled over, but noticed that Anne was no longer by his side.  
  
"So you are finally awake!" Anne giggled, as she watched him from a chair at the opposite end of the bedroom. He growled and, using his youkai speed, moved in front of her. She was about to protest, but he claimed her mouth in a hard passionate kiss. Startled, she moved away. "My dearest mate, I must ask you about Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'What could my brother have done now?' He sighed, nodded, and headed toward his library. Ann followed at a respectful distance. Once they arrived, Sesshomaru sat at his desk and motioned for Ann to sit across from him. He frowned, and then spoke in a seemingly unemotional tone. However, Ann could sense the hesitance in his voice.  
  
"I have only ever spoken of Inuyasha once around you. So what about him has sparked your interest all of a sudden?" Ann inwardly smiled. She could tell that he was jealous, and trying to fight it.  
  
"I am not curious about Inuyasha, but rather the miko that travels with." Sesshomaru visibly relaxed, and waited for her to continue. "When I first came through that well, you were badly injured. I stayed by you side all night. You tossed and turned, and continually called out for a girl named Kagome."  
  
"Oh, that explains why you asked about her the next day." Ann nodded, "...but I only told you that she shot me with a purified arrow. How did you know that she traveled with Inuyasha?"  
  
Ann replied matter-of-factly. "The servants said that you had been trying to steal Inuyasha's sword the day you were shot. At first I assumed that she shot you afterwards, but then I heard reports of you brother traveling with a monk, demon exterminator, AND a miko. It did not take long to figure out what happened that day." Sesshomaru nodded in appreciation of her ability to deduce. "My question to you, is do you know where she comes from?"  
  
Sesshomaru was completely confused, but he did not show it. "All my brother ever said was that she came from a far away village called Tokyo. Do you know where that is?"  
  
Ann smirked. "Not where it is, my love, but when!"  
  
~~~~~~not long after Ann left her dorm~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bunk lazily reading a book. She sighed, and thought of Inuyasha. She desperately missed him, and wished that she could see visit him while in America. She could almost hear him give his classic "Feh". Suddenly a bright white light shown out of nowhere, Kagome screamed. The light engulfed her body, and she continued to scream certain that she was going to die. She closed her eyes, and awaited the eternal bliss that she was sure that would come.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING!!!" 'Was that God? No, it was Inuyasha!' Just as she realized who spoke, she opened her eyes. Inexplicably, she was standing under the sacred tree and back in feudal Japan. She squealed with delight, and she turned and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He was startled, but hugged her back.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Inuyasha smiled and breathed in her flowery scent. Here was the perfect moment; he couldn't wait any long. So he nuzzled her neck and then pushed her away from him. Kagome was about to cry thinking that he was going to tell her that he had chosen Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He knew what she was thinking, and to prove her wrong, he leaned in for a kiss. She gasped, and he took advantage of the opportunity. They stayed that way forever (really only about thirty seconds). Unfortunately the moment was ruined by and all too familiar cry.  
  
"Hentai!" Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Miroku was never going to learn. Kagome started to walk towards Kaede's hut, when Inuyasha pulled her back. Kagome looked up at him with loving eyes.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha, but I need to know that you no longer go to Kikyo every night." She was worried that Inuyasha was going to be mad at her, but he only smiled.  
  
"Kagome, I love YOU, and I always have. I just didn't know how to deal with my memories of Kikyo. She was the first person who was kind to me, but she wanted me to change. You love me for who I am, and that is far more precious then a few memories." Kagome was overjoyed, and kissed Inuyasha again. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him. He was more then happy, as he kissed her, and decided to ask her what he had wanted to ask her for some time now.  
  
The two walked back toward the village, hand in hand. Just before they reached the edge, he stopped and looked at Kagome me. Only love shown in his eyes, and he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Will you be my mate?" 


	3. new mates

Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. My life has been very hectic lately, and I've had trouble finding the time to work on the plot. My problem was finding a way to connect both Ann and Kagome. They won't actually meet until chapter four...however this will set the stage. A lot of things happen in this chapter, so let me know if you have trouble following it.  
  
Also I'd like to comment on my reviews, or the lack there of. In fact I've received only TWO reviews, and would like to send a very special thanks to Melissa and serenity974. I really appreciate your support, and it is for you two that I'm posting a third chapter.  
  
Melissa- Where do you see four chapters? I know that each chapter has different parts, but that is how I write. I start out with many little plots and slowly bring them together, creating one multifaceted story. Thanks for the review, and as long as there are reviews I will update my story. Honestly, I'm already outlining chapter four...and the sooner I get a review....the sooner I'll update (well I hope it works this way...but I have a lot of stress this semester) lol  
  
Serentiy971- I promise to update more often, and I'm glad that you like this story. It was honestly a whim I got one day while stuck in my dorm room b/c it was snowing. Your admiration means a lot to me b/c I tried to create Anne using parts of my own personality. Anyway, enjoy chapter three.  
  
Chapter three: New mates  
  
"...And when I learned that her name was Kagome I thought that I'd better confirm with you." Anne finished her tale with an unspoken plea. Sesshomaru nodded and spoke her thoughts.  
  
"The only way to be sure would be to pay my brother a visit. But she probably won't be with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if we assume that she also uses a well to travel to the past, she left that well back in Japan." Anne nodded understanding his meaning, but kept quiet. She knew that Sesshomaru was thinking, and didn't want to interrupt him. He suddenly jumped up and called for Jaken, who came at once.  
  
"You called milord?" Jaken sneered at Anne behind Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru stood looking out the window.  
  
"Jaken I want you to bring Anne's bow, quiver, and knife belt. We are going to pay my brother a visit." He looked at Anne, and heart leapt at seeing her smile. Once Jaken left, he turned to Anne with a suddenly serious face. "Anne you have greatly improved your skills since you first came here, but I hate taking you into battle. That is why I command you to only attack from the side lines. In fact I'd rather that you didn't attack at all. Should you find the girl, your duty will be to seize her."  
  
Anne wanted to boil, but knew that Sesshomaru was only saying that to protect her. Swallowing her pride, she nodded her head, and left to prepare for their upcoming venture.  
  
"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha was extremely worried that she'd reject him. He knew she loved him, but he also knew that in her time nineteen (I know that in the series she is younger then that, but work with me here lol) was considered a very young age to be married.  
  
~~~~flashback~~~~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He wasn't certain if his plan would work, but he had to try. When he reached Kagome's house he found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh! Hello Inuyasha!" She looked very surprised to see him. He mumbled a barely recognizable 'hi'. His silence made her even more confused. "Kagome did tell you that she would be going to America for a year, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled again. Why was his courage failing him? He decided to leave when she spoke.  
  
"It is obvious that something is on your mind. Sit down, I'll get us some tea, and then we can talk." She set about fixing the tea, and Inuyasha did as he was told. Secretly he was glad that she had understood. She handed him the tea and sat opposite him at the kitchen table. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and started to confide in the mother of his beloved. "...and I guess it comes down to one question: Does Kagome want a life with me?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, only Kagome can answer that question. However, I can give you a couple hints as to how she might answer. First) she has loved you since the first time she met you. Second) she prefers your time to hers." She paused to breathe, and Inuyasha was extremely hopeful. "However, she does not think that you return her feelings because of Kikyo." At the mention of Kikyo's name Inuyasha froze. Seeing this, Kagome's mom frowned. "Inuyasha I know that you love Kagome. But if you don't' figure out who you love more by the time Kagome returns, then you will have lost her forever."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew she spoke the truth. "I still love Kikyo, but that love is old. When I realized that Kikyo was back, I tried to rekindle what she once claimed to feel. But when her soul passed to Kagome, she lost the ability to feel. At first I was mad at Kagome, because I always thought she would return here, effectively stealing Kikyo's soul. As we traveled together, I realize that I didn't want her to leave. She and I don't look like it, but we are a perfect match. When we fight we are in perfect harmony. For a while I loved her because of Kikyo..." Inuyasha trailed off wondering why he was telling her all of this. He was about to stop, but changed his mind when he looked into her eyes. She was emanating kindness, understanding, and sympathy. Such love reminded him of Kagome. Sighing he continued talking. "It was Kikyo who urged me to change. Either human or Youkai, but she did not like the mixture. I assume that Kagome wanted the same, but she proved me wrong. In fact it was when realized that she did not want me to change, that I began to appreciate Kagome as someone separate from Kikyo."  
  
She nodded, understanding the trust that Inuyasha was placing in her. "You have changed a lot, and I respect what you have gone through. However I'm not the one you have to convince. Kagome will have to make up her own mind, but I'm glad to know how you truly feel." She smiled and he nodded his understanding.  
  
~~~~end flashback~~~~  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. Was this a dream? No, she was certain that all of this was real. Suddenly doubt filled her mind. "Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and tried to find the words that would convince her. "She died fifty years ago. Kagome I cannot repair the damage I have done these past few years. However, I do no want to continue hurting you. I love you, Kagome, and there is no one else that I'd rather love!"  
  
Kagome's heart leapt. "Of course, Inuyasha! I love you, and would love to be your mate." He never thought that she'd say 'yes', and knowing that he had her made him the happiest ever. Gold peered into sapphire as their lips came closer together. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed out all night sealing their vows of love.  
  
End chapter.  
  
Sorry that this is so long, but I really wanted to remove all doubt of Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome. If any of you were expecting a lemon, sorry I'm not very good at writing that sort of thing. I'm not feeling well, and so I cut this chapter a little short. I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger...but I'm not up to it at the moment. I'll try to update again, and soon, enjoy chapter three. 


End file.
